Vampires Everywhere!
by TechnicolorMassacre
Summary: Revised Version WARNING! This Crossover Fanfic Incudes: Sue bashing, sailor mouths, Rush, and goffic-ness. Beware!
1. Immortal Love

**Bambina Arianna Antony and Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**

_Unseelie's Note: I originally made this as a comic, but I fell behind in drawing it (that and I was really lazy when it came to drawing Ebony/Enoby/Egogy/TaEbory/Ebondy/ect.) and so I've decided to write it and share it with anyone who really gives a damn. Also: I wasn't sure if I should put this on here or fictionpress, so I put it on here because it's a fan fiction of a crapfiction. Kind of. I do not own My Immortal or Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, they belong to Tara Gelespie. However, Bella Morte Academy and Bambina Arianna Antony do belong to me. Keep in mind that this has been altered to be a short story that really has no plot what so ever and that I really put no thought into this. Cearly. I deleted Miel because it was a work of pure shit, but I might come back to it if I find time. __Enjoy… or not "preps"_. _I had to update this, because I realized "Antonio" isn't Italian (I've known that for a while, I just didn't do anything about it) it's Spanish, so I changed Arianna's last name to "Antony" because it's basically the Italian version of "Antonio"_

Arianna pressed her almost bare back against the cold red-brick wall of the small convenience store and took a deep drag on her cigarette. She watched as cars came rushing by on the wet pavement and into the night as she exhaled ghosts of blue smoke. She heard someone walking towards her, but she ignored it. "Hey," said a loud female voice. "Could I have a cigarette?" Arianna turned and her eyes widened in a mixture of horror and fascination.

The girl standing there was ghostly pale and her waist-length hair was deep black and streaked with purple and dyed red at the tips, and her eyes were an impossible icy blue. She had thick black eyeliner and lipstick, her eye shadow was heavy and blood red. She was wearing a very low cut cut-off top that was so tight that Arianna was afraid that the girl's large breasts were going to fall out of them, and she was also wearing a pentagram necklace that bounced when she walked. She had a very short leather mini-skirt, blood red fishnets and fat-heeled platform boots on her lower half. Arianna observed as the girl raised her arm and swept hair from her face and noted the many light pink scars on her arm going in every direction imaginable.

Arianna watched as the strange girl looked her up and down with alternating unreadable expressions. She first grimaced at Arianna's long light-blonde hair, and then her eyes moved down to Arianna's large light-brown ones. The girl gave a crooked smile when she saw Arianna's black spaghetti strapped tank top that she had taken the back out of and used black ribbons to string the back of the shirt together like a corset. Her eyes moved further down on Arianna's petite figure to her ruffled hot-pink mini-skirt, to her black fishnets and then her white rain boots with black poke-a-dots. She noticed that the girl had let her eyes move to Arianna's breasts then to her scarred wrists.

Arianna remembered that the girl had asked her for a cigarette. "Um…Hang on a second," she said trying to make her sentence clear through her thick Italian accent. As rummaged around in her black leather Louis Vuitton bag, a thought occurred to her. "How old are you?" she asked the girl, not wanting to get in trouble for giving a cigarette to someone under eighteen.

"I'm seventeen." The girl responded in a softened voice.

"I'm not going to give you a cigarette. You're not eighteen yet. Mi disiace." Arianna said and let her cigaratte carton drop back into her bag. The girl glared at her and stuck up her middle finger at Arianna, who was unfazed by the girl's finger gesture. "You don't look eighteen to me!" The girl shouted.

"Ah, but I am," Arianna replied. "Do you wish to see?" She asked and dug around in her bag and pulled out her old tattered wallet and opened it and showed the girl her driver's license. It said that her first name was Bambina and that Antony was her last name. It said her birthday was May 12th, 1993 and that she was born in Verona, Italy. The girl glared at her more and rolled her eyes angrily as Arianna put her wallet back into her bag. She looked at her and raised her eyebrow and had one more drag on her cigarette before dropping it into the gutter and watched it as it floated down the small stream of rain water.

"So, you're name's Bambina Antony?" The girl scoffed. "Mine's Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." She said arrogantly.

"Actually most people call me Bambi or Arianna." Arianna said, clenching her fists and getting irritated at being called Bambina. "I don't let people call me Bambina."

"Why not?"

"Because 'bambina' is Italian for 'girl', so being called 'girl' is very insulting." Arianna looked at Ebony and watched as her eyes widened. Ebony let out a sharp gasp and pointed at the golden cross necklace around Arianna's neck. "What?" She asked and rested her fingers on the small piece of jewelry.

"It's a C-R-O-S-S!" Ebony shouted repeatedly gesturing to the necklace.

"So? Wait… Why did you spell it instead of saying it?" Arianna questioned, puzzled by Ebony's sudden outburst.

"I'm a vampire!" Ebony put her hands on her hips. "Those kill us!" Arianna gawked at her for a moment and then shook her head. "But I'm a vampire, and they don't faze me at all." She bobbed her shoulders.

"THEN SATAN MUST HAVE MADE YOU PERFECT TOO!" She shouted even louder and taking Arianna's frigid hands in hers. Arianna flinched when she touched her, not because it startled her, but because she does not like to be touched, especially by strangers.

"Um… wait what?" Arianna looked puzzled with Ebony's random mention of Satan.

"Aren't you a Satanist?" Ebony asked cocking her head to the side. "Everybody and every vampire I know is a Satanist."

"No. I'm Catholic." Arianna said. "Does being a vampire automatically mean I worship Satan? No, it just means that I subsist on consuming blood and that I'm pretty much indestructible."

"I knew it! You're just a stupid dumb fucking blonde prep!" Ebony roared dropping Arianna's hands and glaring at her. Just then, a girl walked up behind Ebony and smiled at her. "Hey bitch. What's going on?" She had a thick British accent and her voice was not a yell, but not a speaking voice. Her hair was as long as Ebony's hair and it was just as black, but with pink streaks instead of purple. She had eyes that were a rather appealing shade of forest green, however they were darkened by very thick black eyeliner and eye shadow, and her was as deathly pale as Ebony's. The girl was very dangerously skinny but somehow had very large breasts that mildly terrified Arianna. She was wearing a shirt that had a man that seemed vaguely familiar to Arianna- like she saw him online or something- that said Marilyn Manson on it, a black denim mini-skirt, a pair of black fishnet stockings held up by white lacey garters, and a pair of black thigh-high stiletto boots. She looked at Arianna and gestured to her with her chin. "Who's this?" She turned to Ebony who looked at Arianna. "Some stupid fucking poser I came across." She replied. Arianna looked at her. "I thought I was a 'stupid dumb fucking blonde prep'." She mimicked Ebony perfectly. "But since I guess Ebony won't introduce us, I'm Bambi." She said offering her hand to the girl.

"I'm Willow." She replied taking Arianna's hand and shook it timidly, staring at Arianna's wrists. She looked at Ebony and tilted her head. "How could she be a fucking poser or a prep if she cuts? Posers and preps don't cut." Arianna studied her arms and traced the thin scars with her finger. As her finger got higher on her forearm, the scars stopped looking like just self-inflicted. Although those scars were fading with time, Arianna always remembered how they got there. She shuddered as her fingers lightly brushed the freshest one.

"Well…" Ebony said looking at Arianna's arms. "That's true. She's not a poser or a prep." She laughed and she and Willow looped their arms through Arianna's. "So where do you go to school Bambi?" She said as they started walking down the street forcing Arianna with them.

"Um, I go to Bella Morte Academy. It's a school that was started by my family a while back." She replied softly.

"You should take us there! It sounds kawaii!" Willow exclaimed and Ebony agreed.

"Well, I guess I could since there's no rule against brining outsiders to the school…" Arianna said and took them into the direction of her car. She listened to the two girls talk about a band called My Chemical Romance and the band's lead singer Gerard Way, who was apparently "omg too fucking hot for words and the sexiest fucking man in the world." She couldn't help but wonder if he was as hot and sexy (though Arianna could not find the difference between the two) as Willow and Ebony said, why had she not heard of him?

When they got to Arianna's bright red Mini Cooper, Arianna freed her arms and rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her annoyingly jingly keys. She walked over to the passenger side, unlocked the car and pulled forward the front seat and Willow climbed into the back. Arianna pushed the seat back and gestured for Ebony to climb in, then went around to the driver's side and climbed in and buckled herself in after slamming the door shut as Ebony slammed hers. She set her bag between the seats and gear shift and put the keys in the ignition and turned them and the small car roared to life, blaring Workin' Them Angels by Rush. Arianna quickly reached over and turned down the radio until it was quiet enough to hear them talk. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

She put her hand on the gear shift and drove away down the street. "What the fuck is this?" Willow demanded, still in shock from the radio being blared.

"What the fuck is what?" Arianna asked and looked at her from the rearview mirror.

"This! What we're listening to!"

"Rush, an old band from Canada. Hey you two, buckle up, I don't want to get fined if you two aren't wearing seatbelts." She said, hearing two clicks of seatbelts. "And what's wrong with Rush? They're great."

"They sound weird." Ebony said but immediately regretted it when Arianna shot her the dirtiest look she'd ever seen. Arianna reached over and hit the next button several times before she stopped on I'm Burnin' for You by Blue Öyster Cult.

Arianna rolled down her window and let the cold winter air fill the car. Ebony settled on looking out the window and Willow sat restlessly in her seat. "When will we be there? I'm hungry!"

"About ten minutes, it's not that far from the town." Arianna replied as her hair whipped around her in the wind.

Arianna quickly sped up after they left the town's limits. She loved listening to the roar of her engine as she drove fast, it filled her whole body with a strange giddiness that was hard to subside.

"Why the fucking fuck are you driving so fast?" Ebony shouted.

"I'm Italian! It's what we do!" Arianna replied smiling widely.

After a few miles, Arianna took a sharp turn into the student parking lot by the dorm building. She easily turned into a parking space and killed the engine. She took out her keys and grabbed her bag and got out of the car, slamming it shut. She walked around the car as Ebony was getting out and Arianna pulled the seat forward letting Willow out. After she was out, Arianna slammed the door shut and locked it without putting the seat back and started walking to the dorm building.

"Aren't you going to put the seat back?" Willow asked running to catch up with her.

"Nope, because I got to take you back," Arianna replied. "I mean you guys can't spend the night, I have to do shit tomorrow." When they got to the door to the dorms, Arianna took out her keys and fiddled around with them until she found the one she was looking for. She stuck it in the lock and unlocked it, she opened the door and let Ebony and Willow through before her. She stepped in and closed the door, locking it behind them.

"This is the dormitory's common-slash-rec room." Arianna said walking over to a large fluffy couch that was facing a large flat-screen TV and away from them. She leaned over the couch, standing on her tip-toes to see who was sitting there. "Oh, ciao Cugino Ernesto." She said and smiled.

"Ciao Cugino Bambi. Who's with you, or are you talking to yourself?" he asked and Arianna motioned for Ebony and Willow to come over. He looked at them and his eyes widened, no doubt surprised by their appearances. "Oh hi." He stood up and walked over to them. Arianna then realized that he was wearing a black wife-beater that he clearly intended to look tight over his bulky chest and stomach muscles, his own silver cross necklace and a pair of dark green briefs. Though what he wore never bothered Arianna, she didn't know how Willow and Ebony felt about it. "I'm Bambi's cousin Ernesto." He shook both of their hands and introduced themselves. Arianna watched as their gazes slowly fell on Ernesto's briefs and suddenly felt very awkward.

"Um… Let's go to my room." She said, pulling on Willow's and Ebony's arms. "Ciao mio cugino." She walked them to the staircase and went up it until they got to the third floor and walked into the long hallway. "Sorry my cousin's so err…awkward. He's just kind of comfortable in anything." She walked to one of the white wooden doors and looked at the white board a little below the number 113 that read in pink letters "In town getting smokes, if you need me, call me.-Bambi". Arianna reached up and whipped it away with her arm, she grabbed the pink dry-erase marker that was clipped onto the board and wrote "Here.-Bambi". She put the dry-erase marker back onto the board and put her key into the lock then unlocked the door. "This is my room," she flipped on the light and dropped her bag beside the door. "Nothing special I guess."

Ebony sat down on Arianna's queen bed and stroked the light pink silk comforter. "So what are we going to do?" She asked staring at Arianna. "Are there any preps at this school?"

"Depends what your definition of 'prep' is. Earlier you called me a prep, when clearly I don't think I'm better than anyone else because my family's super rich." Arianna said looking out her window. "The correct definition of "prep" is not what you seem to think it is. It means 'to be one who wears designers or big brand names and thinks of themselves as being better than everybody else because of their wealth.'" Arianna sighed and walked over to her window and drew her blinds and closed her heavy light pink curtains. "What I'm getting at is that there's always "preps" at every school."

Arianna opened her closet door and pulled out a black pleaded skirt and a short puffy-sleeved white button-up shirt, she walked over and folded them neatly and set them on her computer chair at her desk. She walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of purple thigh-high stockings out of a drawer and then grabbed a purple tie off of her dresser and set them with the other clothes she had lain out.

"What's that?" Asked Willow as she sat down next to Ebony on Arianna's bed, wiggling around, clearly testing how comfortable it was.

"It's my uniform for school." Arianna said then looked at them. "What school do you two go to?"

"We go to Hogwarts," Ebony said.

"Where all the teachers are preps, posers, or pedos." Willow added making a face. Arianna stared at them a while then went back to setting out her uniform.

"I once caught Snape and Lupin having sex!" Ebony said to Willow who was obviously shocked.

"That's so gross!" She shirked, then the two burst into a fit of giggles.

The rest of the night, Arianna had to sit and listen to them talk about My Chemical Romance and other bands called Good Charlotte and Simple Plan. They also made Arianna go online and find the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas, which she had heard about before, but never actually watched it or had any interest in. By the time she had dropped them of in town, she was ready to rip her hair out, but was so relieved when they had gotten out of the car. She sped off into the night and was going to try and avoid those two as much as possible.


	2. Don't Hate

**_Unseelie's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner, I was really lazy. I hope you all liked the first part, because here comes the second part. I'm pretty excited for this one. It's Ebony's time to shine. This is going to be told from HER perspective, be afraid. (Especially since although it's against my morals, it's written in first-person, be more afraid.) And I realized I typed "posers" rather than "poseur" but I'm beating myself up for that so don't worry my little lovelies. Enjoy guys and gals!_**

Part Two

I stared at Bambi; she was standing at a magazine stand. She handed the total poseur cashier money. He was wearing a plaid button-up shirt and blue jeans his hair was blond and he was balding and tried to cover it with a comb over.

Anyways, Bambi walked away toward her red Mini Cooper while holding some magazine. She was so pretty that I was jealous. She was short, but she always walked as though she stood taller than everyone else. Even though she was not pale and she was platinum blond, she was still goffic. Today she was wearing a light pink fitting scoop-neck tunic dress that had slits going up the front from a little past her bellybutton. Under the shirt she had a black tube top that reached her the bottom of her rib cage, and black five string fence-net tights and matching light pink stilettos. She was so thin and pretty, I was so jealous, even though her boobs were small.

I was wearing a poofy black strapless dress that had a purple velvet corset on it and it had purple tulle all around the ends and underneath it. I was also wearing blood read fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing a lot of white foundation so I looked extra pale today, I was also wearing blood red eye shadow a ton of black eyeliner that was drug out and had little gothic swirls and black lipstick that I had done like my lips were sewn together.

"Hajimemashite! You look kawaii cunt!" I said in a depressed way. When she looked up at me, her eyes widened.

"Ebony," she said in her thick Italian accent. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." She put her magazine into her large metallic bag that looked like it had a big silver bow on the front.

"How many bags do you have?" I screamed.

"Um… A lot, mostly designer bags." She shrugged. "Like this one is a Furla Miriam bag."

"A what bag?"

"Furla Miri-." She stopped when she saw my confused look. "Expensive designer bags."

"How do you afford them?" I gasped

"I'm a rich spoiled little bitch whose papa gets her whatever the fuck she wants, that's how."

I watched as she took out her red, yellow, green, and black zippo and fresh pack of cigarettes. After unwrapping it, she repeatedly hit the package against her wrist then took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth. She looked at me. "What?" She asked with the cigarette still in her mouth.

"I want one!" I shouted making Bambi flinch.

"No, you're not eighteen yet." She flicked open her zippo and flicked it, when it lit she held it up to the tip of her cigarette and took a few puffs and flicked it close. She put both her pack and her lighter into her bag. She took a drag and then exhaled smoke before she continued speaking. "And besides, I don't share my smokes. Despite being able to get more basically whenever I want."

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could a loud voice shouted Bambi's name. The two of us turned our heads and saw a guy running toward us holding two to-go coffee cups. He had short-ish hair that was really messy and choppy, and he had deep blue eyes. He was wearing a grey and blue flannel that was unbuttoned showing a white wife beater and a black and yellow beaded choker. He wore loose distressed style jeans and he was wearing black and white converse. He looked just like that fucking poseur Zac Efron in High School Musical. And he-

_**Unseelie's Note: OKAY I GIVE UP. It was hard enough typing what she said, but writing in her perspective AND in first-person is IM-FUCKING-POSSIBLE. So I hope you guys don't mind continuing in Arianna's perspective. I also kept messing up and typing intelligently and not like Ebondy at all. And for the record, I personally love Zac Efron (because he's an amazing actor and not because he's gorgeous) but I would never compare my characters to celebrities.**_

Arianna smiled as he approached and she took one of the coffees he was holding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His mouth parted with hers and filled her mouth with his hot breath.

"Excuse me." Ebony's voice broke the kiss. "What the fucking hell are you doing with this POSEUR?" She commanded.

"Um this is my _boyfriend_ Ebony." Arianna replied looking at her. "His name's Cody."

"Hello, Ebony." Cody said while taking his hands of Arianna. "Ari has told me all about you." He smiled and held out his free hand for her to shake. When she did not take it, he dropped his hand. Arianna took a sip of her coffee and smiled. Black, the way she liked it.

"Do you like Zac Efron?" Ebony asked or rather yelled at Arianna.

"Who?" Arianna replied before taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Zac Efron? He looks just like your boyfriend. It pisses me off. Fucking poseur!"

"Who the hell are you to talk to Cody like that?" Arianna shouted. She had not shouted at anyone besides her mother, father, and Alfonse her "fiancé" in a very long time. Arianna shoved Ebony away. "YOU'RE the one who's trying to be someone they're not! So where do you get off on telling him what he is or isn't?" Ebony stared in shock, but then shook her head. "You're joking right?" she laughed a little "Oh! I wanted to ask you, where did you get that dress? It's fucking kawaii!" Cody looked at Arianna with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Arianna asked. "Oh… uh I made it."

"You made that?" Ebony gasped.

"Yeah. I make all my clothes, including my corsets."

"Will you make me one?" Ebony clasped her hands together and got down on her knees, despite the dingy wet road.

"Well they're pretty hard to make, that's why I don't own a lot. So no, sorry." Cody leaned over and put his lips next to Arianna's ear. "You're not sorry and you know that." He whispered.

"I know, that's just how I am. You know that, that's why you love me right?" She whispered back giggling. Ebony got up and brushed off her knees. "Well Cody and I better get going," Arianna said as she dropped her cigarette on the road and put it out with her foot, although she only took two drags off of it. "We have a lot of stuff to do."

"By 'stuff to do' do you mean 'fuck each other'?" Ebony laughed loudly as if she had made the best joke in the world.

"No, as in 'we have to do a shit-ton of homework.'" Arianna said and walked towards the driver's side of her car. "dumb fuck." She muttered as she got in, Cody followed her and got in the passenger side.

"It was nice meeting you Ebony!" he said and smiled at her. Ebony just stuck her middle finger up at him as Arianna started the car.

"See you later, maybe. Arrivederci." Arianna said as she sped off, leaving her behind them.


	3. In The Dark

_Technicolor's Note: In case you didn't notice, I changed my name! Why? Dunno. Anyways I really don't know what to say, but "plz" look at "mah orignl stry" Bella Morte Academy (name might be changed in the near future because I've come to dislike that title) also: I upload Arianna and Ebony art on deviantart, and I'm trying to make them as funny as I can without either one of them breaking character. So check out my DA account Jinx-kun. Please review gais! (Sorry for any spelling errors, the computer I typed this on has no spell check.)_

Part Three

A few days went by without any sight of Ebony, and Arianna got a feeling of liberation when she realized it. A wide smile spread across her face during her chemistry period, making her look fairly insane to others. _YES!_ She thought. _I'm finally rid of her!_ She was almost happy enough to leap for joy. Though she had only seen Ebony for two days, it was enough to realize her already blossoming hatred for the fellow vampire.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Cody asked in concern to Arianna smiling.

"I'm better than okay. I'm bloody marvelous!" Arianna chuckled. "I haven't seen that twat Ebony in days!" Cody smiled a little nervously.

"W-well as long as you're happy she's gone, I'm happy." He wrapped his warm arm around her waist and kissed her eyelid. "I hate seeing you upset."

"I shouldn't be unless Ebo-."

"ARIANNA!" A familiar voice interrupted her. Ebony and a slender white-haired boy sat down in the seats in front of Arianna and Cody after handing a note to the professor. "We go here now! Isn't that kawaii?" Arianna's eyes widened in utter horror, Cody's grip on her waist tightened a little. Ebony was wearing some sort of dress that had a sad excuse for a black corset and a skirt that had layers upon layers of black and purple tulle. The fishnets she had on were hot pink and had many tears and snags in them, and her black stiletto boots had "MCR" written on them in red letters. Her make-up was equally atrocious with lime-green eyeshadow and layers of black eyeliner.

Arianna looked at the white-haired boy next to her. He was wearing black eyeliner that contrasted horribly with his already pale skin. He wore baggy pants and a large shirt that said "666" on the front. Arianna reached up and touched her gold cross necklace, as if it would protect her from the "evil" in front of her. "The mark of the beast." She said softly.

"This is my boyfriend Draco!" Ebony said and wrapped her stick-like arms around his neck. "Draco, this is Arianna and her poser boyfriend Zac," she paused. "I mean Cody."

"Hey," Draco glared at Cody. "Are you thinking my girlfriend is hot?" Cody nervously looked up from staring at Arianna.

"What? No I was looking at Ari." Cody's face flushed and Draco put up his middle finger at him. Ebony laughed loudly as if something was terribly funny. "Isn't he the hottest?" She rested her chin on Draco's shoulder and seemed to rub something in his lap. Draco shuddered and moaned softly. Arianna made a mental note to thank God that she could not see what was going on under the table.

"What are you even doing here?" Arianna said, her voice teetering on the edge of irritation.

"We decided to go here, because we were sick of all the posers and preps at Hogwarts." Ebony shot Cody a dirty look.

"If you go here, why aren't you wearing your uniforms? They're not optional." Arianna furrowed her eyebrows.

"They're waaay too preppy. So fuck them."

"Well as a student monitor, I'm going to have to report you two for not following school rules." Arianna gave her best fake smile.

"Fuck you, you fucking prep!" Ebony shouted and stuck her middle finger up.

Arianna rolled her eyes and continued taking notes on the chemical process of fermentation, deciding not to dignify that with a response. Cody's free hand slipped into Arianna's and they laced fingers. Cody smiled warmly as he copied the notes off of Arianna's page.

They both looked up when they heard a fit of giggling. Ebony and Draco were flirting with each other and looking like idiots while doing so.

"Do you mind?" Arianna asked, the two looking up at her. "Some of us are actually trying to keep from having the I.Q. of a turnip. Thank you." She continued writing as Ebony kicked her leg rather forcefully. Arianna kicked back with equal force but hit the chair leg instead of Ebony's leg, causing the stool to tip over. Ebony quickly caught herself and hovered off the ground for a moment before floating back onto her stool. Cody and Arianna's faces both had identical expressions of horror and fascination.

"What the hell was that?" Arianna demanded. She looked around, noticing that many eyes were on them. She knew that look anywhere, it was the look Cody always had when he looked at her. Love.

"I'm fine no fucking thanks to you, bitch." Ebony replied, not noticing the eyes staring at her.

The next few classes were filled with hours of Ebony telling Draco either how much of a bitch or how "goffic" Arianna was. The sporadic feelings Ebony had for her really started getting on her nerves.

When it was lunch time, Ebony and Draco followed Arianna and Cody to their normal eating spot.

"Y-you know, this is where Ari and I come to eat alone." Cody said smiling nervously.

"So you two can do it?" Ebony responded, snickering.

"No. So we can eat and talk in private," Arianna glared at Ebony. "Unlike yours, Cody's and my relationship doesn't revolve around sex."

"Don't talk about Ebony that way!" Draco yelled, breaking his silence. "I love her!" An awkward pause fell on the small group as Arianna and Cody exchanged looks then looked back at Draco.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Arianna stared at him for a moment then opened her Coca-Cola can. "Because, your statement was irrelevant we were talking about." The couple started at her, glaring now.

"You're just jealous that your poseur boyfriend doesn't love you." Ebony said and corssed her arms.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he loves ME, I can tell by the way he looks at me." She winked at Cody and Draco smirked and winked as well. Cody shuddered. "Its okay, Draco's bisexual. Bi guys are totally fucking hot." Arianna gagged a little. She took a sip of her soda, trying to fight the urge to puke. Cody placed his hand onto Arianna's knee, and she could feel his warm skin through the fabric of her purple thigh-high stalkings. "I'm sorry, but no. Cody wouldn't go for either of you two, because he's not a slut. Unlike you." Arianna's tone grew with more anger.

Ebony stared in shock, and then her stare turned into a glare. She got up and yanked Arianna up from her spot on the grass. "Are you looking for a fight poseur prep?" Arianna's anger intensified.

"Yeah why not? Let's fight."


	4. Animal I have Become

_Technicolor's Note: Late update is late. Sorry guys! I've had a lot on my plate lately, but I'm going be wrapping up this story soon!_

Part Four

"Kawaii," Draco chimed happily. "I know my Ebony will beat her."

"Please don't fight sweetie," Cody said. "You know you could get into trouble!"

Arianna ignored him, she jerked her arm free from Ebony's grasp and brought her hand back and slapped Ebony hard in the face. Ebony stumbled back, but not before grabbing a fistful of Arianna's hair. She yanked down hard, Arianna's head jerked down.

"Don't slap me you fucking poseur prep bitch!" Ebony yelled as she raised a fist. Then she yelled in pain as Arianna dug her finger nails on one hand into a pressure point on Ebony's shoulder as her finger nails dug on her other hand tore into her flesh. Blood poured out of the wound and Ebony staggered back, letting go of Arianna's hair. She giggled and her eyes narrowed. "Stupid bitch, I slit my wrists, so I'm used to that." Ebony laughed even harder and lunged at Arianna.

The fight was over, it had no winner and no looser. Arianna touched the tender bruises Ebony left on her arm. It would take a while for them to heal, considering her blood consumption was low.

"Are you okay Ari?" Cody asked, holding her head gently in his hands. She nodded. They heard Ebony's shrill laugh again, and they both turned their heads to face her.

"Is that all you've got, you poser cunt?" Ebony stood, seemingly unscathed, despite the numerous punches and scratches Arianna had hit her with. Her hideously colored hair was neatly done, her clothes were clean and perfect, and her whole body was completely uninjured without a single mark.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Arianna practically shirked. "You were battered more than I was!"

"I have super healing powers!" Ebony laughed loudly. "So you fucking poseur, it loo-"

"Why do you say that? Do you honestly think it scares me?" Arianna straightened, taking a step toward her. "No. It doesn't, it just shows how completely immature and idiotic you are. You obviously don't seem to know how to act properly in a social environment, so when you're put into that kind of situation, you act so reprehensible. Why even bother showing your train wreck of a face?"

Ebony stood silently for a moment, no doubt because of the things Arianna had just said. When Arianna thought that she had finally ended it, Ebony's face twisted with anger. She lunged at Arianna, knocking her against a tree. Ebony had her pinned to the cold, rough bark as she tried to bite into Arianna's neck.

Arianna swung her leg back as much as she could and kicked Ebony in the shin. As she collapsed onto the grass, Arianna took another swing into Ebony's stomach. She coughed up blood and Arianna lifted her up by the collar.

"Don't you ever try that on me again," she said then threw Ebony to the ground and walked off, grabbing her coke and Cody.

"Y-you know you're probably going to get into trouble for that." Cody said. A crooked grin spread across her face.

"I'm counting on it."


	5. Boom!

_Technicolor's note: asdf has it been forever or what? Well anyways, here is the exciting ending to the fanfic (even if it is ridiculously short)~ Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Part Five<p>

The rest of the day, Arianna refused to feed, knowing it would help her heal faster. Even if she felt uncomfortable by the stares she received from her classmates, she couldn't let her wounds heal faster. It was her last class, and she began to think that her plan wasn't going to work. Then she got called down to the headmaster's office. She got up and gathered her things and walked out the door, not minding the "ooooh"s she was given.

When she got down to his office, she already found Ebony sitting in one of the large leather armchairs, tears of blood streaming down her face.

"Ciao Uncle Nicolaus." She smiled as she sat down in the open seat next to Ebony, but the headmaster did not smile back, he just shook his head and sighed.

"Bambina remember that at school I'm not your uncle, I'm your headmaster," he sighed again. "and I must say that your behavior today was unacceptable, so don't expect to get off easy." That was not what Arianna expected. "However," he looked at Ebony with a grimace. "Miss. Way's behavior was worse." Ebony looked shocked and then furious.

"What the fuck are you talking about you fucking prep?" Arianna shot her a glare then looked back at her Uncle.

"I'm talking about provoking Arianna as well as breaking the dress code with your… less than appealing clothes. In case you haven't figured this out, this is a school that not only honors education, but also Catholicism. Which you and your girlfriend have both disrespected." Arianna had to hold in her laughter when her uncle referred to Draco as a girl. "And I'm sorry, but you and him will have to leave. You may go."

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Ebony stood and walked out but they both heard her yelling and cussing. Arianna looked up at her uncle "Uncle N, thank you." Arianna smiled.

"You're welcome. Now as your punishment, it'll be your job to kill her."

"That's not much of a punishment sir."

"True. But now you have only two days to do it now go to your dorm Bambina." Arianna nodded then left thinking of ways to kill Ebony.

The next day, Arianna drove into town, with her revolver hidden in her Prada bag. She looked around until she found Ebony walking out of a cheap American retail store with her creepy fake goth friends. Arianna parked her car and discretely followed them and when she found a chance, she pulled out her gun and aimed it.

Suddenly, a large spotted bull came out of nowhere and rammed into Ebony. She screamed as her friends and Arianna stood dumbstruck.

"This is for being so fake you whore!" the bull shouted as Ebony tumbled onto the sidewalk. The bull trotted up to her again then stuck a bomb in the waistband of her black pleather skirt that could almost be a belt. The bull set the timer for two and a half seconds and then bucked her in the air. Ebony screamed more and then exploded in midair. Blood and other pieces of Ebony rained down on the sidewalk and her friends who then started to scream about their outfits being ruined. Arianna laughed hysterically and walked up to the mysterious talking bull and placed her hand between his shoulder blades and smiled wider at him. "Not bad."

* * *

><p><em>Technicolor's note: No, I'll never explain how the bull got there or why it had humanly attributes, so deal with it3<em>


End file.
